


Love Letters

by ineffableaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableaurora/pseuds/ineffableaurora
Summary: After defeating Hawk Moth, Marinette and Adrien have to focus on their normal lives.. and their feelings. They admit individually they have feelings for each other, but are not sure how to go about it.So their sneaky little friends decide to give them a push, to write a love letter to the other.. but complications come along with their plan.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> HI, welcome to my fan-fiction and what not and stuff. i like, hope you enjoy it, and stuff. i've been trying to force myself to do this for a while now so here we hecking go. pls like it ok thank you bye. heck.

Adrien watched Marinette across the lunch room with his chin resting in the palm of his left hand. With his right hand he picked at his food with his fork, most definitely not paying attention. Lately he couldn’t stop staring at her, and he didn't really know why. They were just friends, but she was all he could think about.   
Nino bumped Adrien, making Adrien's left elbow slip off the table. He immediately sat up straight, "Whoa." 

"What are you staring at? You've been out for minutes dude." Nino followed with a chuckle. 

Adrien's cheeks turned pink, "Oh, nothing." He looked down at his lunch tray, still picking at it the cold food. 

Nino looked up in the direction where Adrien was staring, he immediately grinned. "Oh, you were staring at Marinette, hmmm?" He teased. Nino had known about Adrien's crush for a while now, not the extent just that he's been staring quite a bit. 

Adrien looked up, "What, no. We're just friends." He was trying to convince himself of that. Adrien lately had been noticing Marinette in, a different light. She had some similar eyes to a crush he once had, Miraculous Lady Bug. But he hasn't seen her since they defeated hawkmoth. It was hard saying goodbye, they have a button for each other but they promised they'd use it just for missions or crimes here and there. But, it's been peaceful since. Months have gone by, he missed her a lot.   
But he knew he had to get over her anyways, she wasn't into him like that. Plus, it would be hard only being with someone in superhero form. Almost seems wrong, fake. Adrien talked to Miraculous Lady Bug because she helped him get through his dad stuff, but she didn't seem into him either. Adrien.   
But he likes Marinette for other reasons, not just her beautiful, big, bug-like eyes. It was very new to him, he's always just seen her as a friend. 

"Yeah, whatever you say dude. You were totally checking her out!" Nino knew Marinette has been crushing on Adrien since, well, forever. He decided instead of telling him, he'll just convince him to go for it. He can team up with his girlfriend, Alya, and they can finally get the two together. Nino started getting excited, he stood up and flailed his hand around. "Alya, Marinette! Over here!" 

Alya smiled when she noticed Nino, they both had their tray's in their hands. "Oh hey, the boys are over there. We can sit with them." 

Marinette got nervous, "By Adrien?! I'm going to do something really embarrassing! What if he judges me, I'm really hungry, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I got extra food, what if he thinks I'm a slob!" 

Alya rolled her eyes are Marinette, "First of all girl, you need to calm down. He's known you for a long time now, we're seniors! Nothing bad is gonna happen, we've eaten lunch with him too many times." It was always her job to calm Marinette down. She should be getting paid. 

Marinette nodded, "Okay. Yeah, you're right." She took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Let’s go!" She confidently marched over there and set her tray across the table from Adrien. 

Adrien was happy that his conversation with Nino was interrupted. "Hi Marinette." His voice was soft and his eyes sparkled up at her. 

Marinette immediately lost her confidence and felt like her heart could melt like icecream in his hand. "Hi-I Adrien." 

Nino raised his eyebrows at Alya while the other two had their moment. He looked at Adrien, raised his eyebrows then looked at Marinette. His eyes went back to Alya. 

Alya's eyes widened, Adrien finally liked Marinette. Nino and Alya traded excited looks, "So." She sat in front of Nino. They both watched the two interact. 

Marinette sat down in front finally, not sure of what else to say. She always got so nervous around him. She was pretty proud that she actually replied back kind of normally, normal for being around him. Marinette tried avoiding the fact that it's been two years and she still can't tell him how she feels. She knew she needed to move on, he didn't like her back. Or so she thought. 

"So, Marinette. Wha-Whe-Why how are you?" He nervously let out a chuckled and put his hand on the back of his head, smile bigger than usual. It was new and embarrassing, Adrien didn't usually act like a big goofball in front of Marinette. 

"I'm g-good. How are you?" Marinette looked up at him once, to realize he was already staring at her. She looked back down at her food. She was trying not to get too anxious. Adrien is just a guy, a guy who she does NOT like. Anymore. 

"I'm glad you’re good, I'm good too, how are you?" Adrien sighed right after, "You just told me, I'm an idiot." He chuckled nervously again. "I gotta- I have a project I have to get done so I should go." He stood up. 

Nino raised his eyes at Adrien, telling him not to leave and too stay, but Adrien shook his head.   
"I'll see you later!" He took his tray to the trash and scurried out of the cafeteria, 

"I- should follow him, later dudes, Alya." Nino winked before jogging to catch up with Adrien.   
"What was that about dude! You had prime Marinette time!" Nino bumped his elbow. " 

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as they sped walked to the library. "I-I get so nervous around her now, I don't know why! My hands were shaking, and sweating, and I kept messing up every word out of my mouth, it was embarrassing!" 

"Wow," Nino stopped walking, and Adrien did the same. "You got it bad dude." He grinned. 

Adrien teasingly rolled his eyes and pushed him, he continued his fast paced walking, "I know..." He really did, and it scared him. 

\--- 

A few days later, Adrien was in the library, sitting in a corner on the ground with his notepad. "Do I... do I? Do I.." the library had become his hiding spot, his spot to think about his problem with Marinette. He never saw her in this that way before, everything felt weird. 

Nino found Adrien where he figured he would be, he brought two deli sandwiches and plopped on the ground beside him. "Here dude." He handed him a sandwich, "What are you writing?" 

"I'm thinking about writing a note to Marinette.. Telling her how I feel." Adrien looked over at Nino, "Okay, be honest. Good idea, or bad?" He dreaded his answer. 

"GOOD." Nino said right away. "Do it! Start writing now!" He got his phone out of his pocket. "I have to uh, make a call. But start writing, and I'll be back okay!" Nino stood up and walked out of the library, into the hallway, to call Alya right away. "ALYA! Adrien is going to write a note to Marinette, confessing his LOVE! How sick would it be if she did the same?" 

Alya squealed through the phone, "Oh my gosh really? I'll talk to her about it and text you! We got to get them together!" 

\--- 

Chloe had noticed Adrien sitting on the ground, writing a note. She walked up to him, and stood in front of his feet. "HEY Adrien! What are you doing?" She scrunched her eyebrows. 

Adrien stood up, "Oh, hey Chloe." He held the note in his hand tightly. "I just, it's nothing-" he attempted to walk past her. 

But Chloe stood in his tracks, "Adrien, it's ME you're talking to. Helloooo! Childhood best friend! What's that?" She looked down at his hand. 

"It's-" he scratched the back of his head with his note-free hand. "It's a letter.. Love letter.. For.. Marinette." He forced himself to say. "Wow, feels so weird saying that aloud.. I like Marinette." 

Chloe's mouth could've dropped to the floor, Marinette!? "You, love note.. Marinette.. Huh." She stared at it, before she snatched it from his hands. "Want me to give it to her!?" She said overly nicely. "I have to meet her for um, science, club.. Yeah! No, art club! No! Knitting! Yeah, that." 

"Really, you'd do that?" Adrien debated, he should give it to her himself but.. He has fencing class in five minutes and if he's late again his instructor said he would bench him for their competition this weekend. 

"Adrien," she put her hand on his arm, "It's ME." She forced out sincerely and batted her eyes. She used this on him ALL the time when they were growing up together. 

He looked down at his watch, "Okay.. Yeah. Thank you so much Chloe!!!" He gave her a hug, "You're a good friend." He sprinted off to his class. Adrien debated on going back.. Chloe hasn't always been the most reliable, but he really has no choice now it seems. 

"Oh, I know." She crossed her arms and watched him leave, "SABRINA!" She called out for her minion.. friend. "We have some.. Plans to work out..." She of course, was up to no good. She knew Marinette liked Adrien, no way would she let this happen. 

\--- 

"Marinette, I'm telling you!" Alya whined for the millionth time. "WRITE HIM A LOVE NOTE! It's romantic and not totally confrontational because you don't have to.. Confront to his.. Face.. You've never been super good at the whole talking thing. You can put alllll your feelings out on paper!" 

"Alya, I told you, I'm trying to get over Adrien! I've liked him long enough! We're seniors in highschool, and nothing has happened between us.. I always just thought... we would get together at some point." She couldn't hide the sadness and disappointment in her voice as she plopped her butt on the cold gym floor and shoved a croissant in her mouth that her dad made her and she hid in her backpack for most of the day. It was warm, but not because it was fresh.. 

"Marinette," Alya plopped herself right next to her, "It could still happen. It's not like your last day on earth. We still have half of the school year left and you know our LIVES after highschool?!" 

"I know I know, but, right when we graduate Adrien is probably going to move all across the country, the WORLD! Modeling, and being all successful." She ran her fingers through his hair, "After his dad was sent to prison, I just, I know he's struggling being here. He has no family left, and wants a new start. He doesn't want to be known as a villian's on."   
Marinette got close with Adrien after her and cat noir defeated hawkmoth SLASH Adrien's dad. But, it was Miraculous Lady Bug and Adrien talking.. Not Marinette and Adrien. 

"Well then, let this be your last hooray.. Try just one more time. And if it goes poorly then forget him, he doesn't deserve you.. But.. Just what if it goes right?" It killed Alya she KNEW Adrien has deep feelings for her, it was so exciting. But she wanted Marinette to have the guts and decide on her own. 

"You know what Alya.. You're right!" She looked over at her, "I have to try one more time.. And I'm not losing a lot if it doesn’t work. I might lose him after he graduates anyways. This is my last chance to see if he'll end up staying in my life or not." Marinette got out her notebook and trusty red pen with black polka dots, "Let's do this thing."


End file.
